


Happy Birthday (MisawaxReader)

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Birthday Present, Gen, character x reader, idfk, reader - Freeform, readerxcharacter, vnm-brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your birthday, and you start to question your friendship with others, and how lonely you feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday (MisawaxReader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorfrankenwhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/gifts).



> Hope you likey.  
> Don't worry, others can read this too!

Duel Academy, a school where you can learn to be the best of the best at Dueling, while still learning basic education.  To some, it was a place to slack off or to give a purpose in their life to achieve the greatest dueling skills, and to others, it was home. But to you, it was all three. A place to relax, a place to enhance tactics, and a place to live.  
  
You wake up outside, lying on the grass nearby the Ra Yellow Dorm. With the bright golden sun being the first thing you see, you quickly cover your eyes, rubbing them to ease the pain of the bright light. You then begin to remember of why you were here in the first place. Today is your birthday, and you needed to get away from the commotion from a few students. Atticus Rhodes, the idolised Obelisk Blue superstar in performances and dueling, and Jaden Yuki, the laid-back but extremely talented and go-lucky Slifer Red, arranged plans to go visit a friend and to wish them a 'Happy Birthday'. However, their birthday greetings are not just the usual ones. They would invade one's room, showering the student with not gifts, but streamers, songs and cake. They would then invite others to partake in the birthday celebration, whether the lucky friend wanted that company or not. And you weren't very fond of crowds or surprises, so you left your room before it was too late.  
  
"It's not like I hate Atticus or Jaden," you speak to yourself, feeling the short, soft grass next to you. "I just...don't believe I deserve a celebration." Slowly sitting up, you sighed. "I love those two, I love all my friends! I just...don't understand why they like me so much..."  
  
You were pretty popular among your friends, especially since you were friends with Jaden Yuki, Atticus and even his sister, Alexis Rhodes. You never had a good relationship with Syrus Truesdale, his brother Zane or Chazz Princeton. Sure, you admired them and spoke to them when you could, but they didn't treat you like a friend. So, you just remained with Jaden, Atticus and Alexis. But not today. You really didn't want to see them today, especially since you've been questioning on why they're your friends in the first place.  
  
"I don't understand! Sometimes I end up yelling at my friends, even cursing at them! And, even before I apologise, they forgive me! What the Hell? But since last time....I don't think I can see them again..." You tended to have a temper, not too alike Chazz's. That's probably where you got your attitude from, actually. When you first arrived at the Academy, you admired the Princeton youth's personality, and wanted to be cool just like him. However, that caused a few problems, and after a while, you decided that you wanted to be a kind, nuturing friend, just like another certain Ra duelist...  
  
"I should be grateful to have such great friends, why am I complaining? Sure, I want more friends but, all I need are those 3! Syrus is annoying, Zane is moody and Chazz can go suck a dick! I wouldn't be surprised if he did that, actually..." You chuckled to yourself. The idea of Chazz being gay was priceless, considering his endless displays of love to Alexis. You almost fell sorry for the former Obelisk, but after being treated like shit from him, all you can do is laugh whenever the Princeton gets rejected. You began to laugh louder, forgetting your confusion about the friendships you have. "Chazz can go suck a dick! That shithead can go fuck an Ojama!" You began yelling at the sun, laughing along with comments you found quite witty. Unfortunately, you were no longer alone, and you were heard.  
  
"Excuse me, that's not very nice!"  
  
You turned your head around to see Bastion Misawa, the tall British analytic duelist, wearing his Ra Yellow Uniform, standing behind you. Upon realising that your idol was close, you immediately stand up, and began to defend yourself.  
"Well, it's true!" Looking up at Bastion, you feel your face slightly blush. But then you quickly looked down, you couldn't have Bastion see you blush! "He's a self-absorbed dick you deserves to remain in Slifer forever!" You continued to defend your opinion, hoping Bastion would agree.  
  
"That's not true," spoke the Misawa, folding his arms. "Chazz may be mean and arrogant, but he's actually really nice and an amazing duelist! He belongs in Obelisk Blue."  
"Oh, says the one who had his cards thrown into the ocean by said 'amazing duelist'!" You used your fingers to display your sarcasm. You really hated that Princeton boy. The British duelist only sighed and continued to speak.  
"Chazz has changed now, since he returned from North Academy. Even if I've barely spoken to him since our last duel, I know he's changed. He's a much better person now, and you have no right to speak of him that way!"  
  
Why was Bastion defending Chazz? You were so lost about this. The two are barely friends, and are nothing alike. Time for some answers.   
"Bastion, why are you defending that Ojama humping butt muncher? Doesn't he treat you like shit, too?"   
The fellow Ra averted his gaze and sighed. "Only when he notices me..."  
"What?"  
"Listen, '____', I admire Chazz...and I don't think any less of him, even if he thinks less of me..."  
  
You noticed Bastion's slight blush. Was he embarrassed? Wait...Oh no. Oh God no.  
"Y-you...like him, don't you?"  
The British Ra's face flushed more as he stuttered. "W-what? No!"  
Trying not to look upset, you spoke. "Bastion, you like Chazz..."  
"N-no I don't! I just simply admire him as a duelist, t-that's all!"  
"Shut up, you liar!" Whoa, that wasn't like you to yell at your idol. "You like Chazz, it's okay! I-I won't tell anyone..."  
Bastion was just standing there, his face pink as a rose.  
"...'____', please don't tell anyone..."  
You sighed, as you begin to fill your eyes up with tiny tears. Your idol...liking someone else? Chazz wouldn't like Bastion back! But, even if he doesn't, Bastion would sure be still in love with Chazz. Come on, even if you hate the black-clad duelist, you got to admit that in terms of appearance, you're nothing.  
  
"W-why...do I suddenly feel lonely...?" you quietly asked yourself. However, Bastion heard you, and saw the tears in your eyes.   
"'____'! W-what's wrong?" asked Bastion, placing his hand upon your shoulder. "Did I make you upset...?"  
You begin sobbing, not even realising that Bastion touched you. "I'm all alone...S-surely my friends hate me now..."  
"Your friends?" asked Bastion softly, concerned for you. "Why would they hate you?"  
"I-I yelled and cursed at them....and I left my room so they wouldn't find me..."  
"Oh, I'm sure they don't hate you, '____'. Atticus, Jaden and Alexis are very forgiving..."  
"I-I know, but what if things are different?! What if they actually don't want to be friends with me anymore? I'll be all alone..."  
"No, you won't." Bastion sighed. "Friends like them never let someone like you down, '____'."  
  
You sniffed and wiped your tears away, realising the truth in Bastion's words.  
"Just be grateful you have friends, '____'...."  
"Huh? Bastion, don't you have friends?"  
Bastion looked down in sadness, and slowly shook his head. "I do but, they never notice I'm there..."   
"T-that can't be right, Bastion..."  
"Well, it happens."  
"What if you tried...s-speaking to them?"  
"Even w-when I speak, I'm just ignored!"  
  
You look up at Bastion, seeing his averted gaze. It was not like him to shout like that. He would only raise his voice if needed, or if in serious competition, like a duel.  
"S-sorry..." apologised Bastion. "I-I'm just so sick of this..."  
Finally noticing the Misawa's hand on your shoulder, you place yours onto his, blushing intensely while doing so. Why are you doing this? You shouldn't be touching your idol's hand, he likes someone else! However, you did this out of pure instinct, because you do have a caring heart, especially for Bastion Misawa.   
  
"I'm sorry, Bastion..." you spoke in a rather soft voice. "I went overboard because I was worried about my friendship with the others, I overreacted.." Upon looking at your idol's face, you noticed that he was bright pink from the hands touching. However, he didn't flinch.   
"N-no, it's perfectly fine," stuttered Bastion, flustered from the hand touch from another person. "I s-shouldn't of yelled, that wasn't like me at all..."  
"Bastion, stop. It's okay." You smile at Bastion, and began to slowly move your thumb across Bastion's hand. Do you even realise that you're doing this? "You made me realise that my friends wouldn't hate me, and that I am very grateful to have them..."  
"...Good..." said Bastion, who was even more pink now.  
  
Looking at his blush, you began to think how cute Bastion looks.  Yeah, you thought he was cute since you first laid eyes on him. Not to meant attractive, handsome, sexy...Whoa, okay. Let's not go there. You only looked at his face, and you're already thinking about this body? Calm down. If Bastion was blushing this much then, you might still have a chance! Time to speak up.  
  
"Y-you know, even though I haven't spoken to you a lot...I admire you, Bastion." Yep, Bastion blushed even more.   
"O-oh, really?"  
"Yes, Bastion!" you spoke with confidence. Oh, this is so going to happen."I-I've never told you this but...you're my idol!"  
"Y-you're idol..?" Yeesh, could this cutie blush even harder?  
"Yes! And, I know you like....Chazz...but, unlike him, I would never ignore you..."  
"'____', I..."  
"Bastion, let me finish." Yep, here we go. You're going to say it.  
  
"I-I have feelings for you, Bastion Misawa!"  
  
Your fellow Ra just stood there, gasping in shock. He was completely pink now, it was so adorable. He stood there, speechless for a short while, until he began to speak.  
"Y-you...have feelings for me...?"  
"Yes, I do..." you said as you picked up Bastion's hand off your shoulder and held it softly.  
"And I would never ignore you. Ever."  
  
You looked up at Bastion, hoping for a good response. And what you got was a smile and a huge dorky grin from the analytic duelist.  
"T-that sound wonderful!" happily said the Misawa, now holding your hand.  
You two blushed brightly and smiled at each other, glad about what just happened.  
"Wow, s-so, you like me back, Bastion?"  
"Well, whenever I looked at you...I-I always thought you were pretty...a-and kind. I-I also like the way you duel! It's so interesting.." Huh. You never realised that Bastion watched your duels. That made you blush even more.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well, I've always thought that you're beautiful, handsome, cute..." Way to go, you made made Bastion somehow blush even more. Is that even possible? "And, you are an incredibly amazing duelist!"  
"Um, t-thank you, '____'..."  
"It's no problem, Bastion."  
  
You both stared at each other's faces for a while, while holding hands. You weren't expecting anything special to happen, as you were too involved with staring at Bastion's handsome face, but you were soon in shock.  
  
As Bastion Misawa of Ra Yellow leaned down and made your lips meet with his.  
Your eyes widened from the kiss, but then they closed as you kissed back. Kissing Bastion Misawa...it was pure bliss! Pure happiness! It was the most wonderful thing in the entire world! You never wanted it to end....  
But unfortunately, it did.  
  
"Happy Birthday, '___'." said Bastion, now smiling softly.  
"I-I...you just...kissed me!" you stuttered, not expecting a kiss so soon.  
"Y-yes, I did..."  
"Wow..."  
"Yeah, wow..."  
"W-wait!" you weren't over the fact that you were kissed, however something else was on your mind. "How did you know it's my birthday...?"  
"Oh, well I overheard Atticus and Jaden discussing about it a few days ago. They seemed pretty excited about it."  
That's when you remembered. The surprise party you were supposed to get. You left your room and now, your friends are probably wandering around the school, not knowing where you are!  
  
"Shit!" you cursed upon realising that it was your birthday. But then you also realised that you swore in front of your new partner, knowing that he dislikes rudeness. "Ah, sorry, I just forgot that they'd be looking for me..."  
"Oh, that's okay," said Bastion with a smile. "Let's go find your friends, shall we?"  
"Alright, Bastion."  
  
You and Bastion then walked towards the Ra Dorm, holding each other's hands. You were both feeling pure happiness and bliss as you two walked with each other.   
"Oh, '____'? In case you're wondering, I got you a present. It isn't much though..."  
"Oh, really? You didn't have to get me anything. That kiss and your acceptance of my feelings were more than enough."  
"Well, I didn't think that was going to happen, so you're still getting the present."  
"Oh, alright."  
  
As you both walked into the Dorm and reached your room, Bastion began to open the door.  
"Oh, Bastion!" you say, pausing Bastion's actions.  
"Yes, '____'?"  
"I...love you."  
"I love you too!"  
  
Great, there was Bastion's huge dorky grin again. Oh, you loved it. It was so adorable, and you couldn't help but smile back at him. As your partner opened the door, you both got attacked by party poppers in the face.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"


End file.
